


Dishonored Drabbles

by vestam



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestam/pseuds/vestam





	1. Chapter 1

He has always kept a sharp eye on the Kaldwin line, the youngest, Jessamine, especially. Sooner than she knows, she will be Empress. For now, she watches the yard from the balcony off the main hall. Below, the guards are training. It is at this moment that the Outsider becomes aware of Corvo Attano. He shines, separating himself from all else. Everything comes to a standstill, trapped motionless within the expanse of the Void. The Outsider’s black eyes follow the various fates that unknowingly burden this man. The Outsider smiles as the young Kaldwin’s and the deputy guard’s gazes meet, drawn together by a force unknown to them.

  
Yes, he thinks, very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

“How exotic,” a lady in her court declares, staring over the lip of her wineglass, “a Serkonian bodyguard.”

This is not the first such comment Jessamine has withstood about Corvo. It is merely one of many. Practically everyone in her court has felt the need to chortle over her taste of imported goods. She calls upon the years of etiquette lessons and her own willpower to bite back the hot words that threaten to spill out. She forces a small smile.

“I favor their wine as well, you know.”

The dinner guests within range laugh drolly, and conversation takes a turn toward the upcoming festivities.  Jessamine turns her gaze to the wall, where Corvo stands ever watchful.


	3. Chapter 3

“Even now, you still surprise me, Corvo.”

It’s been a long time since he heard that voice. But the purple light of the shrine takes him back to collecting runes in the dark rat infested corners of the city. He’s been searching for months now, looking for a way to grant him an audience with the ghostly creature before him.

“Emily is safe, the empire is in a golden age, and yet… you are not satisfied.”

Corvo can feel the Outsider’s dark eyes boring into him as he stares down at the back of his marked hand. He tries to find the right words to explain his needs to this devil. Of course, there’s no need.

“How interesting. You still worry for the Empress, for your own legacy.”

And it’s true. Even after all he’s done to restore Emily to the throne, he worries about her future, the future of her sons, still too young to hold a sword. Emily is capable and more wary than her mother of the snakes slithering through her court. Yet she has her mother’s - and perhaps his own - forgiving nature.

“You are getting older, as all mortals must. You have been unable to find a suitable replacement for your position. That is why you have sought an audience with me.”

The bastard knows that’s exactly why Corvo has spent every night scouring the streets of Dunwall for whale bones. What the Outsider has been waiting for, he isn’t sure, but now that he has his attention, he will not squander it.

“Daud’s assassins were able to use his powers-”

“Daud’s abilities were unique to him, just as yours are to you. He shared his power in miniscule amounts and required his participation. There is no way to pass on the mark I have bestowed on you, Corvo.

"But there is someone out there who might be as interesting as you. You may not have to look very far."

 


End file.
